1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas stoves, and more particularly, to devices for controlling heat losses from gas stoves.
2. Description of Prior Art
When a cooking utensil is placed on the burner of a gas stove, and the stove flame is ignited, considerable heat loss occurs through radiation of the heat from the flame into space. Because of this heat loss, a larger flame is required to be placed under the cooking utensil in order to obtain a proper heating of the contents of the utensil. Also, the belling effect of the flame results in the loss of heat which is directed away from the utensil.
Prior devices have been suggested to deal with the loss of heat resulting from the use of a gas range. However, these devices have generally been simple ring constructions which fit loosely about the burner of a gas stove and concentrate the heat from the flame on the bottom of the utensil. The rings are generally not attached to the utensil. In some of the prior devices, no venting is provided in the ring constructions. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain a low temperature heating of a cooking utensil and its comestibles.
In one prior device, apertures are formed on the peripheral edge of a dual ring concentrator upon which a cooking utensil rests. The rings may be concentrically rotated so that the amount of venting is adjusted. However, the dual rings must be adjusted before the flame is lit, as no provision is made for turning the rings when they grow hot.
In another prior device, concentric rings with overlapping apertures for venting are provided. Screws and nuts lock the relationship between the inner and outer rings and hence, do not provide for adjustment of the venting during operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for eliminating some of the inefficiency of heating a utensil on a gas stove. Additionally, a need exists for a heat concentrator which can also permit the adjustable venting of the flame of a gas range.